The time warp
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: A potential slayer has a surprise for the whole gang but for two people in particular set in season seven


Buffy the vampire slayer fan fiction

Summary: A potential has a huge secret that could effect the whole gang set during season seven.

Chapter one

The summers residence was a mess, that's putting it lightly apart from the array of sleeping bags and quilts left on the floor and couches, the kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it literally.

Tara thought about that as she began cleaning up so she could make breakfast, she had to laugh at how much those potentials could eat, Buffy wasn't kidding when she said she could eat a lot but usually she would be lady like and not eat so much but she would sneak down when she thought no one was looking and take a bit more to eat.

The door to the back garden opened and the newest member of the potentials walked in, she looked over at Tara and gave her a small smile, Tara returned the smile and watched as the girl grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Tara couldn't work her out, the others she could but this girl was a mystery to her she kept a guard up around herself that Tara couldn't get passed, the girls name was simply Drew, she didn't give a last name or where she came from, they knew it was England but that's it she kept apart from the rest of the girls and was usually found reading in some corner alone.

"Do you want help?" Drew asked timidly Tara shook her head but smiled "well if you do need help then just shout" with that she left the kitchen to go into the living room.

Drew watched as the girls got set for patrol she didn't bother running to the weapons chest she knew how it worked even though the older ones didn't, Kennedy got to decide based on how long each girl had been here which weapon they got and she knew she would get the worst because she hadn't long arrived not that she needed a weapon anyway but she kept that to herself.

As she looked back at her book she heard a bang, she looked up quickly to see Amanda on the floor holding her jaw with Kennedy stood over her "you don't get the sword" she snarled Amanda looked scared as Kennedy moved closer in a threatening manner the others were not going to intervine so Drew got up.

"Back off" she said as she pushed Kennedy away standing in front of Amanda, the others watched with interest.

"Get lost newbie" Kennedy snarled Drew smirked but didn't move "I will teach you" Kennedy hissed, she was about to punch her as Buffy walked in with Tara and Willow they watched as Drew dodged Kennedy's fist quickly it surprised them because Kennedy was the best and most experienced fighter of the potentials.

Kennedy tried to punch Drew again but for a second time she failed, Drew had grabbed Kennedy's fist and twisted it with ease which caused Kennedy to cry out in pain something which she never did Drew held her fist for a new more seconds before she let go and watched Kennedy fall to the floor clutching her hand Drew helped Amanda up before sitting back in her chair and read.

"That girl is such a peculiar girl" Willow whispered as Kennedy sent Drew death glares, Buffy was impressed as she nodded in agreement then got the girls ready for patrol.

It was quiet so far on patrol not many vampires about but then again with the uber vamp on the scene most vampires had run off or were killed by it. Drew stayed to the back as they walked through their third cemetery she heard some of the other girls complaining mostly it was Kennedy, how she was going to get her back for hurting her and humiliating her in front of the others.

Drew heard a crack behind her when she turned she was thrown into a tree, the others turned and saw the same uber vamp that beat up Buffy, Drew slowly got up but was too late as the vampire had her in its sights it picked her up by the collar as Drew struggled to kick it, the vampire swung, and threw her into a wall.

It took Drew a moment to get her bearings she felt the blood trickling down the side of her head but didn't have time to worry about it as she was being repeatedly punched and kicked she felt her ribs break with the force of the kicks until Buffy managed to get it away from her.

Once the vampire was gone Buffy focussed on Drew who hadn't woken up she gave her weapon to one of the girls and picked Drew up "come on" she told them as they ran back home.

When Buffy ran in with Drew Willow and Tara immediately got up to help, moving people off the couch so Buffy could put the young girl down, the others watched from the side as Willow and Tara got to work on healing her.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he watched in horror Buffy turned to him when she knew that Drew was being looked after.

"That Uber vamp attacked her, it threw her into a tree then a wall before it began beating her up, it looked really set on killing just her" Buffy replied quickly Giles began cleaning his glasses.

"Maybe the first thinks she knows something" he suggested.

"She isn't healing there is something blocking us" Willow shouted over to them Giles and Buffy rushed over.

"What do you mean you can't heal her?" Buffy asked Tara looked at Buffy and smiled softly.

"There is something that is blocking us but we don't know what it is" Tara explained Buffy nodded quickly as Drew began waking up.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" Drew groaned as she sat up clutching her head, Willow backed away so Drew could get her bearings she knew from first hand experience how touchy a slayer can be when they have been injured.

"An uber vamp attacked you" Giles said taking control of the situation Drew looked at him and glared at him, he was shocked as was everyone else in the room.

"How do you know? You weren't there" she snapped people looked between them but Drew was sat up and off the seat before you could blink, she winced slightly at the pain in her side but carried on leaving them all silent.

Drew moved to her bed which was in the basement and lay down when she heard the door open and close, she didn't bother looking up to see who it was but was soon forced out of her bed when someone grabbed her by the collar, when she looked properly she saw it was Kennedy and she had Rhona and some other girl with her.

"What do you want?" Drew spat as Kennedy kept her pinned to the wall.

"It's payback" Kennedy spat as she moved her fist back and went to punch Drew, but she was too quick for her and Kennedy's punch landed on the wall as Drew moved her head she used this chance to push Kennedy away from her but quickly grabbed her collar before she fell to the floor.

"Back the hell off or I will hurt you" Drew hissed and she let Kennedy drop to the floor, all three girls ran off leaving Drew once again alone with her thoughts.

Tara and Buffy were the only two left in the living room as the others went to bed, Tara watched Buffy as she began trying to understand who or what the first was, she didn't mention this when the others were around but she could feel whatever it was blocking her and Willow when they tried to heal Drew it was a glamour or something similar, she knew she should say something to Buffy at least but what if the girl was running from something, she had then resolved to ask the girl herself tomorrow when no one else was around, not that she held much hope for a reply though.


End file.
